


Not a John Doe

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter is called by Ruiz to come to a murder crime scene.





	Not a John Doe

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘Grief’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

  

_‘Peter?’_

‘Yes Ruiz, what is it?’

‘ _I think you better come over here. I have asked Tom to wait for you with a car. He is downstairs._ ’

Peter heart thumps in his chest, he has a sinking feeling.

‘Did you find him?’

‘ _I will be waiting for you_.’

This can´t be good. Peter disconnects the line and takes his jacket. He walks up to the elevator and when it doesn´t come immediately he takes the stairs. The dread building in his stomach is not good.

Neal has been missing for a week now and Peter overturned every stone but he hasn´t found even the smallest clue. His team has been working almost non-stop but so far they have nothing. Other department heads had been searching together with the white Collar team. This morning Ruiz had been called by NYPD to come to a homicide where they expected FBI jurisdiction, so he had excused himself and left.

If he calls now, from the homicide scene. Peter stops thinking when he reaches the ground floor. He walks out and as promised Tom is waiting for him.

‘Hey Tom, what do you know?’

‘Nothing sir, agent Ruiz asked to get you and drive him to the crime scene. I am sorry, I really don´t.’

‘No problem. Just get me there.’

Neal can´t be death. He just can´t. He always finds a way out. He always has a plan. He… What if he hadn´t? What if…?

He shakes his head and does his best to breathe deep.

The cars tops and Peter is already out of it, running towards the pier where he can see the crime scene tape. There is a white sheet over a body and he can see Ruiz talking to Hughes. Techs are jotting down evidence, making pictures.

‘Peter!’

‘Is it him?’

‘Peter, I…’

Peter asks one of the ERT agents for gloves, he is not going to do anything that could compromise this case. He takes a deep breath and crouches down next to the sheet covered body. His gut clenches in a way that is almost painful.

Steadying himself, he lifts the sheet and there is Neal. And for some reason, Peter can detach himself from the situation. He studies Neal´s face. He’s eyes are closed, he is filthy, bruised and most disturbing is the thick rusted iron collar that is still attached around his neck. But he looks peaceful, like he was at peace at the end. Peter can only hope so, he hopes Neal didn´t suffer.

‘I´m sorry,’ he whispers before pulling the sheet back up.

‘Peter?’

A hand is placed on his shoulder and he straightens out again.

‘Do we know who is responsible?’

‘Peter, I want you to go home. This is not a white collar case. Ruiz will follow this up.’

‘Hughes, I can´t… I owe Neal.’

‘No Peter, we are not having this discussion. This is too personal. Please, go home. Contact Neal´s friends, let them know.’

Peter hadn´t thought about that, June and Mozzie. He needs to call them.

‘Tom is going to drive you home, OK?’

Peter nods. This is surreal. He doesn´t want to leave Neal here on this damn pier, but he knows they will have to wait until the ERT guys are ready. He can see the coroner’s car waiting. He looks around but there is nothing he can do. Maybe it is better that he goes home, he feels unsteady and off.

‘I will get them for you.’ Ruiz appears next to him.

‘You do that. I want this iron clad, no procedural mistakes.’

‘We will get them, Peter, I promise.’

 

 


End file.
